


The same stars

by Ostodvandi



Series: dimiclaude week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Maybe they've always been staring at the same stars, at the same time.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: dimiclaude week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589611
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The same stars

**Author's Note:**

> I sure love stargazing with these two.
> 
> Day three of claumitri week, I chose the star prompt!

Claude’s favorite nights to stay awake through were those with a clear sky filled with stars and a full moon, not a single cloud on sight. Today is one of those nights, so for once, he sticks his nose out of a Fódlanese history book and walks out of his room for a relaxing stroll before going to sleep.

His night stroll takes him through the usual places: next to the sauna, the training grounds, and the Officer’s Academy. Most people (Lysithea, for one) would find it spooky to walk around these places at night, but Claude thinks it’s charmingly calm. 

His steps take him to the fishing pond out of habit, and he’s ready to turn around and go back to his room to get a well-deserved sleep when he notices the crouched figure on the pier. 

‘Your Princeliness?’ he questions, and the figure turns around, getting up when he sees Claude standing on the other side of the pier.

‘Oh, Claude.’ He could recognize that extremely polite tone anywhere. ‘What could you be doing here at this hour?’

‘Just strolling a little. Let me guess, you couldn’t sleep?’

‘Not very well, no.’ The pitiful expression on his face makes Claude’s heart feel something, even if he can’t put into words what it is. If he had to, he’d describe it as the need to give Dimitri a hug. ‘But looking at the stars is quite relaxing.’

‘Isn’t it?’ Claude walks back, sitting on the stairs that lead to the dining hall. Dimitri follows him, sitting by his side. ‘The sky is so immense, bigger than any of us… Terrifying, in a way.’

‘Yet still comforting, I’d say.’

‘Yes, Your Princeliness, you get it.’

There’s no scorn in his voice, only a certain playfulness that makes Dimitri giggle so sweetly it melts Claude’s heart.

‘The stars,’ he murmurs, ‘they make the biggest dreams and secrets feel small.’ 

‘Even yours, Claude?’

Claude grins. ‘Even mine.’

Dimitri smiles with him, looking up before he decides to talk again. ‘I used to look at the stars when I couldn’t sleep, back in Faerghus. But some nights the sky was filled with clouds and I couldn’t see any…’

Those were the loneliest nights, but Claude doesn’t need Dimitri to spell it out to him. He understands well enough without the details.

‘Well, maybe, years ago, we looked at the same stars at the same time.’

Dimitri’s smile widens - and he looks so handsome, smiling at Claude like this, amused and interested like this - and he laughs shortly. 

‘Now that’s a comforting thought.’

**Author's Note:**

> I have [a twitter](https://twitter.com/Ostodvandi)!


End file.
